Tra Telligman
| birth_place = Dallas, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Submission wrestling, Boxing | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = Lion's Den | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 7 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = 4 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 5 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = 0 | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Tracy "Trauma" Telligman (usually known as "Tra" Telligman, tray) (born February 7, 1965 in Dallas, Texas) is an American mixed martial artist who has fought both in Japan and the USA. He is best known for his bouts in the UFC. Biography Tra Telligman's career in Mixed Martial Arts started in 1996 and has spanned a great deal of the sport's history. His record is highlighted by wins over Brad Kohler and Igor Vovchanchyn. He trains with the Lion's Den gym, home to such other well-known MMA practitioners as Ken Shamrock and Guy Mezger. He started his professional MMA career in Russia, fighting at Absolute Fighting Championship 1 in Moscow. Tra bears a notable distinguishing physical mark; he is missing his right pectoral, leaving a deep recess in his chest. Tra was involved in a car accident as a young child and has lived with the deformity ever since. Tra's first major fight was against popular Brazilian fighter Vitor Belfort at UFC 12. Tra lost due to a verbal submission due to strikes. He would return to the UFC that same year to beat Brad Kohler by armbar at UFC Japan. During the next few years Tra would fight in both PRIDE and the UFC, with his most notable accomplishment being an upset win over powerful Ukrainian striker Igor Vovchanchyn at PRIDE 13. Tra took the fight on two weeks notice, replacing teammate Ken Shamrock after Shamrock suffered a neck injury in training. Tra was considered a heavy underdog for the bout with Igor, but managed to win a decision with controlling takedowns and good boxing skills. Tra's career did not progress a great deal after his bout with Vovchanchyn; he only fought two times in the next five years, losing both of his bouts, which took place in the UFC, the UFC website has his record placed at 16–5–1, this is most probably due to his several MMA bouts in Russia which may have not been official and therefore not recorded. Tra was last seen fighting and coaching in the World Combat League. MMA record |- |align="center" colspan=8|'7 Wins' (2 (T)KOs, 4 submissions, 1 decisions), 5 Losses (4 (T)KOs, 0 submission, 1 decisions), 1 Draw. |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Date' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Result' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Record' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Opponent' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Event' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Method' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Round' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Time' | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|'Notes' |- |2005-08-20 |Loss |7-5-1 |Tim Sylvia |UFC 54 – Boiling Point |KO (Kick) |1 |4:59 |- |2003-06-06 |Loss |7-4-1 |Pedro Rizzo |UFC 43 – Meltdown |TKO (Cut) |2 |4:24 |- |2001-03-25 |Win |7-3-1 |Igor Vovchanchyn |PRIDE 13 – Collision Course |Decision |3 |5:00 |- |2000-06-04 |Loss |6-3-1 |Carlos Barreto |PRIDE 9 – New Blood |Decision |2 |10:00 |- |1999-05-07 |Loss |6-2-1 |Pedro Rizzo |UFC 20 – Battle for the Gold |KO |1 |4:30 |- |1998-01-16 |Win |6-1-1 |David Rivera |World Pancration Championships 2 |TKO |1 |? |- |1997-12-21 |Win |5-1-1 |Brad Kohler |Ultimate Japan |Submission (Armbar) |1 |10:05 |- |1997-10-29 |Draw |4-1-1 |Keiichiro Yamamiya |Pancrase-Alive 9 |Draw |2 |3:00 |- |1997-10-26 |Win |4-1 |Rick Mathis |WPC-World Pankration Championships 1 |Submission (Heel Hook) |1 |? |- |1997-02-07 |Loss |3-1 |Vitor Belfort |UFC 12-Judgement Day |TKO (Cut) |1 |1:17 |- |1996-06-28 |Win |3-0 |Walt Darby |SB 1-SuperBrawl 1 |Submission (Punches) |1 |2:09 |- |1996-06-28 |Win |2-0 |Brian Matapua |SB 1-SuperBrawl 1 |Submission (Punches) |1 |2:04 |- |1995-09-25 |Win |1-0 |Urajimir Hoodenkin |IAFC-Absolute Fighting Championship 1 |KO (Punches) |1 |1:40 |- External links * Professional MMA record * UFC Category:1965 births Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists ja:トレイ・テリグマン